Race Invasion of Tosev 3
The Race Invasion: On May 30, 1942, the Race invaded Earth, which they called Tosev 3, with millions of soldiers with the sole purpose of conquering the planet, a planet that was already embroiled in a global war. Despite the Race's technological advantage, the strongest nations on Earth were able to fight the aliens to a standstill, and hostilities ended with the Peace of Cairo in 1944. Roughly half of the planet was left under the Race's control. In 1962, the Race's Colonization Fleet arrived at Earth and landed between eighty and one hundred million settlers in the conquered areas. Prior to the Invasion The Race had already conquered two planets with a relative ease. They originally did not expect any surprises with the Earth conquest. The last probe which they sent arrived in 1141, 800 Earth years before their planned invasion. The Race, being a species that exhibited slow technological advancement, didn't expect the major technological change that would sweep mankind during that period. Nor did they expect the global conflict that greeted them. By December 1941, the invasion fleet was in orbit around Earth and started reconnaissance of terrestrial cities. These were detected by human radar, but most humans thought it was some radar artifact rather than the Race's killercraft. On May 30, 1942, a large number of nuclear devices were sent into the earth atmosphere so that an EMP would cripple Tosevite electronics, but as humans still used vacuum tubes, EMP was less effective than the Race had hoped. After this, the Race launched the actual invasion of Earth. Africa Notable Combatants *Free France *Germany *Italy *South Africa *United Kingdom *Vichy France The Campaign Africa was quick to fall to the Race when they landed in June 1942. Although the many European colonies on the continent weren't as primitive as the Race had believed, they weren't able to offer resistance above nuisance level. Within the first three months of the invasion, much of the continent had fallen under Race control. The only real resistance to the Race came in North Africa where the Italians, Germans, and British fought back against them. However, the desert environment of northern Africa favored the Race, and by the beginning of 1943 the entire continent was under control of the Race. After this the only significant action in Africa came in 1944, when the Germans detonated an atomic bomb in Alexandria. Later that year, at the Peace of Cairo, the whole continent was recognised as territory of the Race. Result *Complete annexation of the African continent by the Race. Asia Notable Combatants *Empire of Japan *Kuomintang Army *People's Liberation Army *Soviet Union The Campaign The Race invaded Asia along with the rest of the planet in May 1942 with multiple landings in China, India, Outer Mongolia, and Siberia. The Lizards quickly secured the landing sites and rapidly advanced against the primary human powers opposing them. They overran mainland China in the summer of 1942, destroying much of the Japanese invasion force, although pockets of Japanese troops resisted fanatically. In this fighting cities such as Peking and Shanghai suffered heavy damage. Some Chinese who had been victims of rape and other atrocities committed by the Imperial Japanese Army initially greeted the Lizards as liberators. However, the two dominant Chinese factions- the Kuomintang and the Communists - soon rallied their forces to wage large-scale guerrilla warfare against the Race, working with the other human powers and even the Japanese; while large Japanese forces were crushed, the survivors became guerrillas themselves in China, using their better weapons and equipment to survive both the Race and vengeful Chinese. Despite defeats on the mainland and heavy air attacks on the Home Islands, Japan had the advantage of not suffering direct invasion, making it fortunate among the Big Five along with the British. After the destruction of Berlin and Washington, DC with atomic weapons, Japan began a program to build an atomic bomb to use against the Lizards in China, and turn the tide of the war on Asian mainland. However, Fleetlord Atvar learned of the Japanese program after rescuing a downed killer craft pilot Teerts, who informed him that the Japanese nuclear effort was centered in Tokyo where he had been forced to divulge secrets under torture. Atvar destroyed the Japanese capital in retaliation, ending the Japanese nuclear program. As a result of this setback, Japan did not join the ranks of the human nuclear powers. Thus, at the Cairo Conference in 1944, Japan was only able to gain partial diplomatic recognition from the Race, and were unable to regain their territories in China and Korea. Siberia was also the site of heavy fighting with the Race occupying pockets of Soviet territory and cutting the trans-Siberian railroad in at least one place. The Race also advanced on Vladivostok through Manchukuo after the fall of Harbin in late 1942. The Soviets resorted to conventional and guerrilla tactics to fight the invaders, taking advantage of the extreme cold to throw the Lizards off balance. The tide began to turn in the winter of 1943-44 when a Lizard base outside Tomsk, whose inhabitants had suffered from extreme cold, demoralization, and ginger addiction, mutinied and surrendered to the Soviet forces. The Soviets benefited from large amounts of Lizard equipment recovered from the base some of which was traded to the Americans for assistance with their nuclear program. Soviet forces began retaking Siberian territory after the mutiny and attempted to re-establish the trans-Siberian railway. The Race was forced to return all Soviet territory it occupied in Asia under the terms of the Cairo Conference. Result *Annexation of the Asian mainland by the Race, with the exception of Indochina and the Soviet Union. *Soviet Union given full diplomatic recognition; Race withdrawal from Soviet territory. *Japan given partial diplomatic recognition; Japan retains Indochina and the island portions of Southeast Asia. Europe Notable Combatants *Germany *Italy *Soviet Union *United Kingdom *Vichy France *Polish Home Army *Jewish militia The Campaign The Race invaded Europe on multiple fronts in May 1942, landing in southern France, Italy, Poland, and Ukraine. German and Soviet forces suffered serious defeats and much of the German army in the western Soviet Union was cut-off, and either fended for themselves or perished. Southern France was overrun as was Spain. Italy surrendered after a few months of fighting. The air forces of all the major powers were decimated with the British thousand bomber raid over Cologne being intercepted and almost completely destroyed by the Race in the first night of fighting. The German forces fared best against the Race in the initial months of the invasion, scoring a few successes through superior tactics and espionage. The German heavy artillery battery Dora destroyed two Lizard starships in the Ukraine while German commandos led by Otto Skorzeny rescued Benito Mussolini in Italy in the first of several important missions. Despite the nuclear destruction of Berlin in early summer 1942 in retaliation for these successes, Germany continued to fanatically resist the Race on all fronts. The Germans agreed to a ceasefire with the Soviet Union and the two powers staged a joint mission to recover plutonium from one of the destroyed Lizard star ships in Ukraine which they split among themselves. The Jews and Catholics of German-occupied Poland revolted against the Germans due to the massacres of Jews and brutal Nazi oppression, seeing the Race as the lesser of two evils. The human partisans allowed the Race to take Warsaw. Jewish partisans led by Mordechai Anielewicz captured German major Heinrich Jäger as he traveled across Poland with the German half of the plutonium, taking half of it and giving it to the Americans via the British. The Big Five held conferences in London throughout the war despite the obvious tensions felt by former enemies. The chief concern among all the powers was the Race's atomic weapons and the human efforts to build their own. The Soviets were the first to build and detonate a nuclear bomb based on their large share of nuclear material. The bomb was deployed against the Race's drive on Moscow, decimating a Lizard army outside the city of Kaluga in the spring of 1943. That same year, the Germans drove the Lizards from Split, Croatia and stalled the Lizard advances in eastern France and Poland around the same time. Atvar learned from these initial setbacks and attempted to invade Britain in the summer 1943. Prime minister Winston Churchill unleashed mustard gas on the invaders, a weapon that was incomprehensible to the Race. The invasion of Britain was stopped outside London, with the Race taking substantial casualties. The Race withdrew with Britain unconquered. In response, the Germans began using contact nerve agents in their battles with the Race. The Lizards attempted to overrun Germany by invading from east and west, but this invasion was stopped when the first German atomic bomb was detonated outside Breslau, vaporizing at most a Lizard army. The Race destroyed Munich in retaliation. Now back on the offensive, the Germans re-invaded Poland in 1944 but avoided cities such as Lodz with large Jewish populations since the well-armed Jews were now a force to be reckoned with. The Germans also destroyed Race-held Rome when Pope Pius XII called for collaboration with the Lizards. In response, the Race destroyed Hamburg. The Soviets built their first bomb with entirely original materials in the summer of 1944 and used it to destroy a Lizard army in Saratov. Despite the destruction of Magnitogorsk in retaliation, the Soviets convinced the Race to hold the Cairo Conference in which the USA, Germany, and the Soviet Union were recognized as fully sovereign and equal to the Race on Tosev 3. The Race returned Soviet territory and territory claimed by Germany including Italy but kept Poland at the request of most of the human powers as a buffer between the Germans and Soviets. Result *Annexation of Portugal, Spain and Poland by the Race. *Soviet Union given full diplomatic recognition; Race withdrawal from Soviet territory. *United Kingdom given partial diplomatic recognition. *Germany given full diplomatic recognition; Race withdrawal from German territory. *France, Italy, the Low Countries, Yugoslavia, Greece, Norway and Denmark all annexed to Greater German Reich. *Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria and Slovakia become German vassals. *Finland, Sweden, Ireland and Switzerland retain varying degrees of independence. The Middle East and India Notable Combatants *British India *Free France *United Kingdom The Campaign The Middle East and India were two areas that did not completely fall to the Race when they landed in June 1942. The region was vitally important to the British Empire as all of its oil, needed to run its war economy, came from the Middle East while India was the empire's most important colony. British forces resisted the Lizards in western India, while Mohandas Gandhi organized a passive resistance campaign against the Race. Although the British still held Bombay in early 1944, the Race did not agree to a ceasefire with the British Empire outside of Britain and by the end of the war held the entire subcontinent. Through most of the war, the British were only able to harass the Race from bases in the Middle East, while the Royal Navy kept open the supply lines from England. In 1944, the Race launched an offensive there with the help of Jewish rebels in Palestine, driving the British out, and claiming the whole of the Middle East for themselves. Later in 1944, at the Peace of Cairo, all of the Middle East and India were recognized as territory of the Race. Result *Complete annexation of the entire region by the Race. North America Notable Combatants *Canada *Mexico *United States The Campaign As the Race did elsewhere across the planet before their descent onto Earth, they exploded nuclear devices in the atmosphere above areas that were radio communication centers. One such target was the city of Chicago, Illinois, where scientists were working on a project to build an atomic bomb at the University of Chicago. In a few days, the Race had landed massive forces on the North American continent, splitting the United States in half along the Mississippi River, with heavy concentrations in Ohio, Kentucky, Missouri, lower Illinois and Indiana, neutralizing many of the United States Army forces arrayed across the country, forcing the federal government to call up hundreds of thousands of volunteers. With barely any training to speak of, the new US Army went into battle to attempt to head off the Race's drive on Chicago, with the intention of sealing the western United States from the east. For the next two years, the US Army and the Race fought through the South Side of Chicago until the United States was driven to within a few miles from Lake Michigan--at which point, the USA detonated its first explosive-metal bomb (dubbed "The Fat Lady") annihilating the Race's spearhead and preserving the last corridor between east and west. Elsewhere, the Race was advancing. It pushed as far west as the outskirts of Denver, Colorado (the location of America's atomic pile, a fact unknown to the Race), and as far east as Buffalo. It also reached central Florida from its beachhead in the southern part of the peninsula. Determined to bring the US government to its knees, the Race had already detonated a nuclear weapon over Washington, DC; most of the federal government had already evacuated to various secret locations. More nuclear weapons destroyed Pearl Harbor and Seattle, with the latter bomb killing Vice President Henry Wallce. When Franklin D. Roosevelt died suddenly in early 1944, his Secretary of State, Cordell Hull, became the new US President and initiated peace negotiations as the remaining great powers did the same, meeting Fleetlord Atvar, in Cairo, Egypt. The Race never made a major effort against Canada, viewing that country as a frozen wasteland not unlike Siberia. As a consequence, the United States was able to utilize the relatively-unscathed transportation network to its advantage, shuttling forces and supplies back and forth to the various fronts. In contrast to Canada, though, the Race fully occupied Mexico within a few months of landfall, and installed a permanent presence there after the Peace of Cairo. As the United States had demonstrated its nuclear capacity and its ability to produce more weapons, it remained fully-independent, along with Germany, the Soviet Union, Japan, and Great Britain (the latter two did not have nuclear weapons, but were never successfully occupied). Result *Annexation of Mexico and Central America by the Race. *United States given full diplomatic recognition; Race withdrawal from U.S. territory. *Canada retains independence; Race withdrawal from Canadian territory. *Caribbean island nations retain independence. *Joint annexation of Greenland and Iceland by the U.S. and Canada. Oceania Notable Combatants * Australia * New Zealand * Japan * Free France The Campaign Australia and New Zealand were left isolated from the rest of the world when the Race landed in June 1942. The entire Pacific region was a backwater throughout the war, seeing little combat in comparison to North America and Eurasia. By 1944, the Australian military was proving to be a nuisance to the Race that resisted being subdued by conventional means. This prompted Fleetlord Atvar, who was losing the war elsewhere and wanted to demonstrate more ruthlessness to the great human powers, to employ nuclear bombs against Australia's major population centers of Sydney and Melbourne. The tactic worked and Australia's population was decimated and subdued in the aftermath. Although the British were outraged by this, they were unable to retaliate and forced to relinquish all claim to Australia at the Peace of Cairo, after which it was annexed completely by the Race. New Zealand was spared invasion due to the Race's tendency to overlook islands, and remained one of the few independent human nations after the war. Japan retained the Pacific islands it had conquered when the Race invaded, and added New Guinea, Midway and the New Hebrides. Following the loss of its other colonies across Earth, Free France operated out of Tahiti until the Race-German War of 1965. Result * Complete annexation of the Australian continent by the Race. * New Zealand retains independence. * Japan retains and expands her empire. * Free France bases itself in the South Pacific islands of French Polynesia. South America Notable Combatants *Argentina *Brazil *Chile The Campaign When the Race invaded South America in June 1942 they found that, although pleasantly warm, much of the continent was so humid that their soldiers often broke out in molds and rots. Although the South American nations weren't as primitive as the Race had believed, they weren't able to offer resistance much above nuisance level due to their low industrial development. With most if not all South American governments swiftly deciding that it was more advantageous to collaborate with the invaders than to resist them, the entire continent was completely conquered within three months of the invasion. In 1944, at the Peace of Cairo, South America was recognised as territory of the Race. Result *Complete annexation of the South American continent by the Race. Countries Which Survived the Race Invasion The following not-empires were recognized as sovereign identities by the Race under the terms of the Peace of Cairo: * Albania" * Bulgaria * Canada * Croatia" * Cuba * The Dominican Republic * Finland * Vichy France" * Free France * Germany' * Greenland" * Haiti * Hungary * Iceland" * Ireland * Italy * Japan^ * New Zealand * Romania * Slovakia * Soviet Union' * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom^ * United States' * Yugoslavia" '= Extended full diplomatic recognition under Peace of Cairo ^= Extended full diplomatic recognition after Peace of Cairo, upon completion of an atomic bomb. "= Became defunct after being absorbed into another nation. France After the Race defeated Germany in the Race-German War of 1965, it established an independent government in France, which had previously been occupied as part of the [[Greater German Reich (Worldwar)|Greater German Reich]]. The French government, known as the Fourth Republic, was very closely allied to the Race; the Race made sure of this when it decided on the exact circumstances of France's reconstitution. Category:Worldwar Category:Wars (Alternate Timeline) Category:Wars Involving the Race Category:Wars Involving Afghanistan Category:Wars Involving Australia Category:Wars Involving Britain Category:Wars Involving Canada Category:Wars Involving China Category:Wars Involving Egypt Category:Wars Involving France Category:Wars Involving Germany Category:Wars Involving Italy Category:Wars Involving Japan Category:Wars Involving Mexico Category:Wars Involving Norway Category:Wars Involving Poland Category:Wars Involving Spain Category:Wars Involving the Soviet Union Category:Wars Involving Turkey Category:Wars Involving the United States